


When the wine wears off

by Barson4Ever



Series: Song Fics [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever





	When the wine wears off

**“The keys are still hanging in the front door, your hanging all over me.”**

Raf was in Liv’s apartment, they had hastily unlocked the door, slamming it shut not caring about the keys.

**“In between kisses I hear you whisper something about loving me.”**

Liv kissed him, bringing his bottom lip between her teeth, saying, 

“I love you, Raf.” 

**“There’s a half a glass sitting on the table, the other half spilled on the bed.”**

“How much have you had, Liv?” 

Not answering, she pulls him onto the bed. 

**“I’m halfway believing you’re really meaning ever sweet word you just said or is it just that bottle of red?”**

“I don’t know, I just need you Rafa, I want you. I need you. I love you.” 

**“When the wine wears off, and the buzz is gone, when the room stops spinning round and round will you still be holding on? Have we lost our minds or is your kiss that strong?”**

Raf kept thinking, if when they wake up, would Liv still be there holding on to him, would she kiss him good morning. Have they lost their minds?”

**“When I wake up in the morning will you be in my arms? When the sun starts shining through those blinds will you mean what you said in the dark or will I have a headache and a broken heart?”**

Liv kissed him, pulled him down on the bed, taking off the other clothes, making out. As they did Raf closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn’t have a broken heart in the morning.

**“I don’t want you to stop kissing me now, keep on loving me laying me down I’ll close my eyes and hide from this doubts, do my best to not worry about when the wine wears off.”**

Raf closed his eyes, enjoying being closer to her. He was trying hard not to think about what would happen in the morning as they fell asleep.

**“Will you still be mine baby when the wine wears off?”**

Raf woke up the next morning nestled in Liv’s arms. He tried to move away from her. Liv pulled him closer mumbling 

“No Raf, stay.” Then as he tried to pull away again she woke up.

“Raf, where are you going?” She said sadly.

“I was just going to the...” he trailed off before saying,

“I’m not leaving, don’t worry.” 

Raf looked over at her, and found himself looking into Liv’s eye’s. 

“Morning.” he said cautiously.

“Morning to you too.” Liv said then she looked serious. 

“I think we should talk about last night.”

His face fell.

“Yeah. If you want to forget it happened I won’t...” he was stopped from saying anything else by a finger on his lips.

“I’m guessing by the look on your face that’s not really what you want.”

Raf sighed deeply. 

“No, I don’t want to forget last night.”

“Well that makes two of us then...I want to remember last night for the rest of my life...’cause I love you.”

“The feeling is entirely mutual.”

He found himself looking into sincere brown eyes and couldn’t help saying,

“I do love you, you know.” He lean closer to her

“I love you too Raf.” He was happy to see Liv looked as relieved as he felt.

“How about we go get Noah, go to the park?” 

Liv smiled and nodded.


End file.
